Resolution
by WildChipmunkofYonder
Summary: Kurt is crafty, Sebastian tries to be crafty, Dave is confused, and no one listens to Blaine.  Klaine, implied one-sided Kurtofsky, one-sided Seblaine, and a surprise.  A/N: How I would like to see a certain situation resolved.


Kurt readily admitted that he could be a little bit of a sneaky bitch.

It had initially developed for survival. While he was out and proud of who he was, the constant shoves and slushies could become quite tiresome. He had learned which paths to take through which hallways at which times, had pre-ready questions to ask teachers after class when a bully would be lingering, and a quick, efficient gait that could get him to his car in record time (not that these tactics always worked, Karofsky being a prime example).

However, he soon learned that being subtle could get him things he normally couldn't: The last piece of dessert, Doc Martens at a lower price, a table without a reservation at Breadstix (he hadn't managed to use this skill for more solos, but it was only a matter of time). Most importantly, it gave him gossip, and the ability to use it to its fullest capacity.

So when Sebastian's pursuit of Blaine continued undaunted and Nick casually mentioned, "He really likes the chase. Give him some attention and he's already moved on to someone else, but ignore him…"

Well, Kurt started thinking.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad we got to hang out, Blaine," Sebastian said, leaning over their coffees with an inviting smile. He'd been surprised when Blaine had agreed to meet, under the guise of discussing how Sebastian could "fit in better at Dalton" (a somewhat lame excuse, and he knew it), but he wasn't going to complain about a Hummel-free hour or two. "You've really made me feel a lot better."<p>

Blaine smiled, a cute, if clueless grin. "I'm glad I could help! I mean, I had Wes to help me fit in when I first got to Dalton, so it'd only be fair-"

Sebastian toned Blaine out, attention on the café door as Kurt walked in. He was trying to figure out the best way to rub this win in Hummel's face, when he realized he was talking to a burly, if puzzlingly familiar looking boy. They ordered their drinks, before taking them to a nearby table where they continued their conversation, Kurt laughing and leaning forward with a smile. Sebastian was admittedly confused.

"Oh, isn't that your boyfriend, Turk?" Sebastian interrupted Blaine, smiling charmingly. "Who's his friend? They seem mighty close," he added, maybe a tad maliciously.

Blaine turned his head, frowning a little before facing Sebastian again. "You mean Kurt. And Karofsky? Um, he's a guy who went to McKinely last year. He used to be a bit of a bully, but I heard he's calmed a bit now that he's transferred."

Sebastian sipped his coffee, eyeing the pair across from them. "Oh really? That's unfortunate. Good to hear he's cleaned up his act, you never know with thugs like those."

Blaine squirmed a bit. "I guess. He used to beat on Kurt pretty badly. He actually transferred to Dalton for a bit to get away from it, but went back when Karofsky apologized and promised to change. It doesn't hurt that Kurt found out-" Blaine cut himself off, looking a bit shame-faced.

Sebastian was instantly curious. "Found out what? You can trust me."

Blaine looked at the pair again. "Promise not to tell Kurt I told you?" Sebastian nodded, fingers-crossed under the table. "Well, it turned out that Karofsky was bullying Kurt because he…well…liked him. You know, _liked _him liked him. Kurt cornered him in a locker-room," and here, Blaine began to look distinctly uncomfortable, "and Karofsky kissed him, then threatened to kill him if he told anyone. That's when Kurt transferred. Don't get me wrong," Blaine said quickly, looking a bit guilty. "He apologized to Kurt, and he's slowly trying to come to terms with his sexuality. Kurt actually reconnected with him in _Scandals _of all places, and they're friends now."

Sebastian nodded along, looking at Kurt's flirtatious smile and this Karofsky guy's dopey, love-struck grin. Friends his _ass_, Sebastian thought.

"But it's no big deal," Blaine continued, oblivious to Sebastian's calculating gaze. "We can go now, if you want to talk about the Warbl-"

"Let's go say hello," Sebastian said abruptly, standing. "It's only polite, after all." Without waiting, Sebastian made his way over to the pair, putting on his best smile. "Kurt, fancy seeing you here!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, faking a grin and responding, "Sebastian." He turned back to his companion.

"I was just chatting with Blaine," Sebastian said, as the boy in question came to stand beside him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He stuck his hand out before Kurt could respond. "I'm Sebastian Smythe."

Karofsky looked uncomfortably at his hand, before shaking it reluctantly. "Dave Karofsky."

"Pleasure," Sebastian purred, dropping into an empty seat. He ignored Kurt's glare, asking Dave questions about where he was from, what he did for fun (oh really, he was a lacrosse man himself, but always loved a good game of football, what a _coincidence_), and didn't bat an eye as Kurt and Blaine excused themselves to the restroom.

* * *

><p>"You're not mad about Sebastian, right? You were the one who said-" Blaine started, interrupted by Kurt's mouth on his.<p>

"Of course not," Kurt said afterwards, watching Karofsky's uncomfortable shifting at Sebastian's grin. "It gave me the chance to catch up with Dave." He let Blaine respond, avidly watching as Sebastian leaned forward, tilting his head impishly and laughing at Dave's light flush. He wasn't sure what happened next, but Dave jolted and looked down, Sebastian smirking in satisfaction. Dave mouthed wordlessly at the other boy, before an annoyed scowl crossed his face. He stood abruptly and hissed something to Sebastian before turning to leave, Sebastian gaping behind him in surprise. The look soon turned wolfish and a little pleased, and Sebastian downed his coffee before following after Dave, stride purposeful.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, interrupting him with another kiss while mentally patting himself on the back.


End file.
